Until We Met Again, I'll Smile For The Last
by TezuSezu
Summary: Sometimes, what had been said is an opposite of what we believe on. Lies, that is...If that so? What is reality then? If it's for own good if it based on oneside thinking? Warning!- YAOI, Mpreg, Future AU, OC, Bad summary Good fic (maybe, please do check it out), and angst. Pairing- AoKaga, AkaKuro, MidoTaka, KiyoHyuu, etc. (more summaries inside)
1. Chapter 1

"move on" is the hardest thing when in love, an unrequited love. Kagami Taiga faces the crueler truth, that his lover he loves so much, dumped him and claim him as 'boring'. And the cruelest thing is, that time, he want to tell Daiki, his ex-lover that he is expecting.

Seventeen years later, Kagami has learn to leave his past behind. When he back to Japan with his twin son(and daughter) , he get twisted between truth and lie. And basketball-again- led him to Daiki, his past life that he want to forget too much, and in the end, regret beat everything.

_" Please smile ... anywhere you go ... So i can rest in peace , remembering how happy you've been without me hurting you ..."_

Fandom : Kuroko no basuke / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ( although this one didn't tells about Kuroko ,though )

Pairing : AoKaga

Elements : Shounen-ai , implied Mpreg , drama , OOC , angst .

Author : XxSei-chanxX a.k.a TezuSezu

Please don't read this if you can't bear the described elements... really ,i beg you. I have kinda weak pulse kind of sickness, so spare me from flames.

English is not my second language .That's why i bad at grammars .Anyone volunteers to beta-read this ?

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Another XxSei-chanxX Project

_**" Until we meet again, i will smile for the last "**_

Underneath of district lamps, there was a man with black-red locks running like there's no tomorrow .Joys radiating every steps he stepped. A feeling of longing to meet lover of his and a breathtaking news makes his run faster and faster .Oblivious of the fact that it could damaged something precious for him.

He clucthed his abdoment softly. He's gonna be suprised, i swear, he speak to himself.

Finally, after a long marathon, he arrived at the promised place. He reached the front door, welcomed by the staff of the burger joint warmly.

His pair of scarlet eyes glittering, catch a glimpse of the awaited lover sitting in a front ,near the window.

_-It was Christmas's Eve. The snow dropped slowly, and carefully.-_

When the said man noticed his arrival, he took a glance and gave a look that tells him to seat across of him.

" Yo, Aho." , he great the man .For everyone that didn't know ,it could be taken as an insult. But ,for them, it was a simple greeting .

" .. Aa, Kagami ."

The man that called as Kagami smiled .He sit in front of the tanned male in front of him. Some small piles of snow rest peacefully a top of his dark blue hair. Kagami reached his hand and sweep it away.

" Aho .Why didn't you got yourself a damn scarf ,or a shawl maybe ... You could freezed over by it, y' knw " , he scolded playfully .

Aomine, the tanned man just 'tsk'ed and brush kagami's hand off .Kagami pondered, something was off from Aomine ,and it was something really bad .

" ... As i could die from some tiny piles of snow .By the way, What are you ?Rushing like a 5 years old kid ... " he grumbled softly .But, kagami didn't seems so satisfied with the answer .

Maybe, pushing the object cannot be hurt .

" Na, Aomine .There's something weird from to talk about it ?", Kagami didn't know why ,but he caught a bad feeling .

They are sit in silence. The asked man didn't open his mouth even once, like considering something serious. Kagami felt he would regret this .He gulped hardly when he spot a sparks in his lover's eyes. Something cold and .. anxiety ?.

And the bomb dropped .

" Kagami, Let's break up. "

The whole world felt like spining around. His rarely used IQ tried to process the answer that come out from the man in front of him. But the result makes him disbelieve .

" W-what .. err .. i-i mean .. W-why so sudden .. " he gaped at a realization hit him.

He gulped, again. He can't resist himself from asking, " ... Why ?".

Aomine just drinked his cola and look outside, can't bear for looking through Kagami's eyes. After a pregnant of silence, he broke ,

" I can't be with you anymore. That's it .Is there anything you want? I want to go home already.. " , his sound is lazy , kinda disinterest like of sound.

Kagami can't stand this anymore. He smack the table with a loud bang. Some costumers turned to them, pressuming a fight from the two.

" What the hell !? What happened to you!? It's not like you .. Are you hitting your head somewhere ? 'cause i'm drawing blanks there !It's not a freakin' april fools , for Pete's sake ! Can't you read fucking calendar properly, dickhead ?Or you are just to stupid for noticing the difference of jokes and soap operas ?" , he exploded .A warm tears poured out from his entire body is shaking greatly.

But, God know why, Aomine didn't even react to his outburst. He kept averted his eyes from Kagami and admiring a scenery behind the hazed mirror .

It's over, his head begin to numb. The painful word kept chanting in his mind.

" ... That's all ?" . he didn't expect this .He prayed hopefully that Aomine will scream with stupid face and said ,' just kidding!' .But, he got the opposite .

He balled his calloused hand into fist. A small of trance of blood pouring beneath his fingers. Paint the desk with a red pattern of 4 blocks .

Why ?

Why ?

W ... why ?

He clucthed his abdomen area. It's began to hurt. He took to much stress and the stomach began to allarmed.

He dashed of. He can't take of this anymore. Everything fall down from his grasp. It's like he pulled such a big hope when in the end he fell badly .And painfully.

Screaming can be heard. Echoed through the building .His legs has gave out and he fall in the small alley of street .Crying as loud as he could.

_-It's a sad story of christmas. When a new page has been folded back. And the truth untold was creeping to reveal themself-_

-17 years later

" SHIIIITTT! "

" Oi !I think i have told you for not swearing when we arrived! "

" But ~ I can't read the sign !Where was we gotcha going anyway ?Better if you didn't leave me in the middle of crowds. I even didn't know where our new house located ."

A tennage boys around 16 years old kept wandering off like idiots. It's new to him. He born in U.S and now, he and his father moved to his father's hometown, japan. Everything was foreign for him. The shopping districs, the streets, and the kanji makes his head hurts. It's a truth that he has been praticing some japanese, but it's nothing to proud of, remembering he can't write anything except in hiragana.

His father hit him the top of his head.

" Respect your elders, you brat !And don't worry .As long as you gripped my sleeve ,i lead you. " He smiked that annoyed his son to hell.

" Jeez , you sound's like old geezer ... sorry for dissapoint you, but i won't .I'm not a child anymore "

" Really ?Let me guess, who was the one that decorating his cupboad with barbie doll as decora-"

" STOP IT! Che , At least i'm not a coward ... " he hummed .Somehow, it heard like a complaint instead a simple teasing .

" Oi! I'm- ... are you reachin' to that shitty topic again ?", the older man glaring his son intensely. The ruby-like eyes radiating some kind of shine.

Guilty consuming him. That topic is not failed for pissing his dear father off. No, pissed off is not the correct answer, it's pain, sorrow, and lonely. Blame that to his other parents that dump his father and them.

Yes, you heard it right. He has another siblings.

His name is Kagami Hyo. An older one from the twins in Kagami household. He lived with his father, Kagami Taiga, and his younger(twin sister, Kagami Tora. His twin sister is a goddess of beauty in disguise. She has such a angelic and mature comeliness, but bratty and ojou-sama attitude that irritated him to no end. He's wondering if she inherit it from their other parent or it come , thanks to her look, she recommended to signed in a contract in a certain model industry in Japan.

He himself inherit his other parents look. The dark blue hair, exotic tanned skin, and inhuman agility. Although he took his father's features like the infamous cute branched eyebrows, ability of cook, attitude, and of course(basketball idiot sickness. Sometimes, his father just mourned for it.

They're riding his father's car. His father's secretary ride them into their new house. Actually, some of his father men take care of their things in a few weeks ago. Tora lived in Japan earlier by a week after all.

When they're arrive, Kagami took his luggage in baggage .His mens help them, not letting he and his father bring it into their house. Kagami sighed of relieved(Although he felt that it hurts his pride. He's not that delicate and weak, he got a hard abs for basketball sake!

When he get out from the car, with a pair of earphone attached in his ears, he awed by their new house. It's freakin' mansion for !

" Whoa- Whut!? Are we really lived here, dad ?It's bigger that we had in LA !" , he asked with admiring eyes . His father chuckled, figures, he think.

" Of course .Don't you recall who ur father is ?" Kagami joked. He smiles with unseen pride on it.

" Huh ? Do you proud to announced that u're a 'substitute' superintendent ? You can't act on me, y' know .. " , Hyo snickered. And his father just laugh and tapping his back.

" So ? And then, what the hell are you doing? We didn't have any time to waste, you brat ! We need to greet your lil' sis !"

" ... fuck."

They ride to TV Tokyo dashingly. Tora's must be there in about 3 minutes, that what her manager has told them. They hoped that they can met her before the shooting starts.

It's a good thing that in the middle of the way, it's not to crowded. At the rest, they quite calm and just have a run, leave their chauffeur jaw dropped and shouting like ,' bocchama! Why do you kept act like this ? What should i said to master ? Oh no .. God ,please spare me..'. They ignored him and dashing in a very not elite way.

When they reached at the door stop, they breathing like a hippo. Sweat dropping in a handsomely-like like a model of a isotonic drink commercial. Some girls in the corner and passing stared at them in awe and admiringly. Foolisly, they didn't know that they have been a free daydreaming material of their surrounding. How insentistive dumbass they are.

Tora that glanced around has spotted them, and sighed. She approach them and greet them lazily.

" Yo, Kaa-san .. Hyo .."

Kagami winced.

" Don't called me like that, Tora. I'm your father."

" Huh ? That's weird .. I perfectly believed that u're my mum .. Am i wrong?"

" A parent that giving birth of a child when they are a dude is not a 'mother'. Didn't you hear that from your english teacher? Let me guess, you got lower than 5 in your english test."

" Oh, really? I think i have read it as a perfect score. ALL of my test, actually."

Damn, kagami thinks. He guess so. He can't compete to his genious daughter. He sighed. Having a girl that didn't got her parents stupidity but got his father bratty attitude is worse enough. He hoped she didn't got any trouble ,recalling her brother is got quite get along with her.

Hyo just took his canned drink and gulp it. He observe her lil' sis up to down. And he asked, " Do you lose some weight ? You look skinnier than the last we met."

Tora raised her thin eyebrows.

" As expected, Hyo-nii. You can look through of me .I think i have covered it with this shitty clothes and cosmetics. I guess i must buy a new one Miyuki recommended me..unless i need to bought you another sneakers. The one you use now is too uncomfortable. It could damaged your metatarsal, y' know..Do you wished to be benched in your first match in Japan ? "

" Huh ? Are you kidding ? I don't need your money. I just fine with this one. I didn't want to owe on you, lucky ass."

Kagami stare at his twins lovingly. Even they like to fights to often, they have synchonized. Maybe that caused by the fact that they're in the same womb before.

" maa, don't you have a shoot now ? Maybe it has been started now. Look, there's Harukawa-san ( Tora's manager ) !" , Kagami said as he pointed at a worrywort man with terrified faced plastered on his face.

Tora sigh,again. Maybe they need to stop their stupid banter after all.

" jaa, TOO-san ( re u happy now?). I need to go. Be awed by my beauty. I'll make you prouder that you could. I bet Hyo-nii couldn't ."

" WTF, you shit ! I'll make dad prouder with my own, you moneysucker!"

" You can't even spell your name right in kanji."

" I'm not genious lazy ass like you!"

" I'm genious, but i'm not lazy 'ass' . Although my ass is sexy like hell "

" Don't be gay, you shit."

" I'm a chick. I reads 'Men no.1' so i'm not homosexual or lesbian. Are you ?"

" I'm not. Are you ,dad ?"

" Why do you ask me, you pipsqueak ?"

Silence.

Shit.

' My shit. I reached that topic again!'

" Err- .. Sorry, dad ... "

" It's okay. It's not ur fault, anyway."

He pulled his phone, ignore the pity look from his children. He sigh, put the phone back to his pocket and ruffled their heads lovingly.

" .. It's okay, y' know ... All of you trying to get used by the truth, after all ", he says with a lovingly smile, although it seems strained .

' Man ... Why was the fate so cruel to him ? What have he done that his children deserve this kind of fate ?'

Maybe , it was God punishment to him, to break the rule of nature, threw his beloved one that claimed being bored with him, and children with didn't have an idea who is their other parents is .

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Seirin former regulars having a reunion, recalling their ace, Kagami Taiga, decided to come back to Japan. At first, the red haired man is being nervous and giddy-giddy around, but his son gave him a slap of consciousness and he recovered. His daughter just '_humph_' and kept being busy on her stacks of dresses and cosmetics.

They drove into his coach's house. It seems like Aida Riko is still busy with her work as proffesional coach and held her marriage with her boyfriend that still remain mysterious. Izuki , Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida arrived first with their own wifes and kids. Izuki came up with his famous lame jokes, and suprisingly, his wife likes it. _Love is blind, really._

When they kept drowning on their conversation, they didn't notice the arrival of Kiyoshi couple. Junpei patrolizing around, making sure that their beloved red haired lad didn't arrive yet.

Tsuchida started the conversation.

" ... did we really must to kept _that_ from Kagami ? He is adult now, i think he would understand.."

Koganei, the cat man shouted, " Noooo! Absolutely not ~ Do you recall when he distracted with bag eyes ? Nooo ! I bet he still that pushy 'till now !"

Riko rubbing her chin softly. _Really, that bakagami, makes us guilty from keeping this from him, _she grumbled.

She snapped her eyes,and glancing to Junpei that still scanning throughout the area from the front door.

" Is he nearby ?"

" No. I didn't spot his car."

" Maybe he use another car ?"

" Koganei,i think he is not that spoiled.. he told himself in the phone ?"

" Well, his daughter is a model, i think it possible.."

" Stop arguing about a nonexistent car and the question– is there even a car there?"

" ... no. Not even a single one ..."

For a long awkward silence, Kuroko ( that none of his ex-teammate notice his presence fro the start) said, " I think we must being neutral here. I know very well that neither of us can afford on keeping Kagami-kun from the dark anymore. For the start, we'll acts normally. If he ask about him, we must respond whatever he ask without any ill meaning. Just acts normally and let it slow ."

They screamed.

" Wtf, Akashi ! Since when you're here ?"

" It seems that not meeting Akashi-san for a long while makes our misdirection immune decrease drastically ..."

" ... "

" Mitobe, sometimes i'm wondering how you say the vow in your wedding ." ***punch from Mitobe***

" ... don't ignore me, minna"

" ... "

" ..."

" ... Akashi-kun, i think you got too much influence from your husband... "

About five minutes since their teasing and yelling, Kagami and his twins has arrived (finally).

" Uisu !"

" Kagami !"

" Shit ! We miss u, man !"

" How're u been ?"

" I'm fine, Tsuchida-senpai"

" Nah, please take a seat, Kagami . And take a sip " , Teppei says ,offering his beer to Kagami.

" Sorry. I don't drink ..."

" Tora-chan ! You're more beautiful than in magazine !"

" ... thank you "

" Hyo ! What are you doing outta there ? Come inside !"

" Sorry, dad. I forgot to bring my headphone."

When Hyo arrived, with headphone embracing his bandana and tan ears, a loud gasp escaping from his father's senpais.

'_ Shit ! He looks like Aomine Daiki/ Aomine/ Aomine-kun_' , Riko, Junpei, and Kuroko thought.

They keep staring at Hyo, making the younger teenager nervous.

" Hello. It's our first meeting and i'd like to have a civil conversation with you all . I'm Kagami Hyo. Pleased to meet you ." , he says with head bowing. Tora just keep busy with her android.

Their gasp more clearer and louder.

_' Too polite ! Something that impossible to believe as Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga's son ! Is he adopted ?'_ , they shout in their respective hearts, cringing.

" Hyo, please come inside and take a seat next to Tora " , Kagami says.

And then, ignoring some hidden awkward acts, they talk, eating, kicking (?), and laughing happily. It has been a long time after all, even though they're still keep in touch via e-mail once a while. They're not even surprised when Kagami chatting about how busy he is with his new position in his dad's company. The twins too, they acts normally, even it was the first time they met his -_scratch_-**mother**-_scratch_-father's former teammate. Hyo had a good time in his blabbering about USA basketball with trio ichinen, and Tora tried to exchanging some new cosmetics and fashion talk with Riko.

Suddenly, a phone ringing abrupted the conversation between the former ace and his other ex-regular senpai.

" Who's phone is it ?"

" ... It's mine , Kagami-kun"

**Beeepp**

" ..oh, so, who ? Is it Akashi ?"

" ... "

" Kuroko ..?"

" Akashi-san ?"

" Akashi-kun ?"

" ... "

Kuroko ( It's **Akashi** Tetsuya ,though ) still stared at his phone. His eyes widened, and gasping quietly.

Junpei approaching him. When he was about to asking Kuroko why, he caught a glance at Kuroko's cellphone. It happens to be an alarm –or reminder.

He too, cannot say any word, and just sit back on his seat and take a big gulp.

_Now, that Bakagami makes us more guilt_y , he thinks.

Kagami raised his branched eyebrows at his friends' acts. _What the hell is going on ?_, he wondered.

" ... I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But, i think i need to go now ."

" Eh ? Why so sudden– is it Akashi ?"

" ... no ... but ...

...

...

By all means, i excuse myself. Please have a fun" , he said before gone–or maybe dissappeared.

Kagami scratched his back head. It seems like there's something going on that his bestfriend was hiding from him. He cannot help but felt betrayed, 'cause when that dim asshole dumped him, he had been tells his whereabout and conditions,as well a recording about his twins development and photos. Kuroko didn't share anything to him than a fact that he had been married to Rakuzan former captain, Akashi Seijuuro ,and adopting a child for three years ago.

He took another crips, and a glass of soda (again).

Kagami was terifified.

It has been a **loooong** months in Japan and Hyo had make a scene already. He facepalmed and sighed.

_What's wrong from his teaching method ?_

It seems that when Hyo's team in SEIRIN ( yeah, the twins enroll in Seirin .. what ? Do you expecting Toou ?) win the semifinal stage in Interhigh, another team spit on him and he raged. His Hyo didn't got any serious injuries, though. Just a scratch here and there, but still fine. A doctors in hospital Hyo was take care of make a horrified look to him and Hyo all the time of visit. _Shit, what the hell is their problem ?_

It's been busy at work, and by the time he get the paperworks done, he rushed to hospital, forgetting his tux on his sofa. He called Tora to make her own meal when she back home and asking her what kind of meal they want to cook. The three of them, especially him and Hyo excells in cooking than Tora. But it doesn't meant that Tora's cooking is horrible, just audible.

When he stepped on the gate, cutting through a sideway, he caught a basketball been thrown off to him. He took it with his fingers and throw it to the source of the ball come from. He's kinda surprised that a middlescholer in wheelchair is the one that play that orange ball games.

He is amazed.

Behind the sakura petals dancing in the air, a class worth quantity of elementary,middle and highschool boys ( there's a girl too ... but seems like enrolling in college and high school already ) playing basketball with wide smile on their faces. Most of them is a patient with bandage, wheelchair, even some holder. They didn't seem less happy or suffered through some examination, drugs, medicine, and hospital scene. It kinda heartwarming sight, he's softy after all.

" Hey kid, catch it !" , he yelled, throwing the ball into the hoop perfectly. Seriously, he didn't get it why the hell a hoop is doing in a freagin' hospital !

The said kid stop abruptly, staring at Kagami that the ball that fell into the ground roughly. Two–three of them gasping and the rest is just ... passive. But he can sure that they're kinda surprised of Kagami's entrance and presence.

" ..uh ? Please back to your game ...i guess ?" , he ask ,fidgeting. Now, he felt unconscious of the starings.

There's a girl, pulled the hem of her hospital gown down with her left and his right hand clasped in her small ,sexy lips.

" It's **him**!"

" Yeah, he's similiar to the photo that A–"

" I can't believe it ! Didn't sensei say that he gone to America ?"

" So, is sensei's is ...here ?"

" _Uso_ ! Why it had been this time ! It's his anniversary to !"

" Poor ojisan ..."

" It's too cruel ..."

" Hueeeee ~~ Senseiiii~~" (this one is a kid)

Engrossed with their own chat, the children didn't notice that Kagami heard about sixty percents of the conversation. It consist of a **sensei** that somehow related to him . He can make a guess that that sensei is someone that ever play basketball with him, seeing this kind of clues sprawling everywhere. And ,shit ! There's three kids wailing and yelling for their non-existence sensei. And the most older one just frozen ,and gasping with terrified kind of expression.

" Arghh~ _mou_ ! Stop crying ,okay ? Is your sensei here ? I'll bring him back to you all" , he pleaded. Seriously, he nearly burst in tears too.

The pigtail haired girl and a mushroom haired boy stop their wailing, but the smallest one still sobbing quietly.

" ...no"

" Eh ? What is 'no'?"

" ...you can't bring sensei back ... "

" Err .. is he abroad ? Transfering into rehabilitation hospital overseas ? I can, actually ..."

" No !"

" Just cut it out, ojisan ! I bet you can't turn the star into human !"

" .. huh ? Star ?"

" Nurse-san said that sensei cannot met us anymore. He turn into star, watching us at night ..."

_Oh. So the __**sensei**__ is die ?_

Now, he felt confused. It doesn't give any clue why they including him into their conversation.

He is curious to death.

" Would you like to tell me about your sensei ? It seems like i knew him ..maybe i can tell a story about him one or two ...", he suggested.

The kids look up at him. They kinda happy , like a children that waiting for their parents to storytelling them before fall deep in slumber. He smiled too, rustling their head tenderly and lead them into more comfortable garden in the corner of hospital.

When he gone back to his walk to his son's room, the middle schooler boy whispering to the highschooler beside him.

" Did he know about sensei's ? I bet he didn't ..."

" Yeah. Maybe we can keep it in silence before he discovered it by himself."

" Okay then "

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

They say that there's no one that can be called as true love.

But, the most unexpected thing is, a totally jerk man, has prove it.

Aomine Daiki, the infamous jerk of Toou Gakuen, sacrifing his own happiness for his loved one

.

No, he's not doing something as cheesy as in soap operas Satsuki watch. As we recall, he is one jerk that cold towards anyone's kindness and kind acts. Actually, he's not like that , just being (fail) tsundere.

He break up with his lover, when cannot bring himself imagining his crying lover over his death.

He deeply in love that it hurts him internally, broke him more than any terminal disease out there.

When the doctor broke the news , he felt that a small little world of his shattered into pieces .

" _My apologize to broke this news ,especially to a bright-future youngster like you, Aomine-kun. My son used to chat about his former teammate and how talented you are in basketball. But, medical test cannot lies... you diagnosed on suffering a nasal or sinus cancer. You're nosebleed had turn mutated genetically and develop into a form of tumor. And caused by the late discovery,it has reached the cronic stage. Still, you can have some medical treatments, to held it developed faster, but i can't guarantee that you'll heal. I'm deeply apologize..._"

Oh, how longing he is to laugh in irony of that.

What did he done that deserve such a fate ? As he recall, he didn't knocked up and dumb a girl, heck– he even ever made love with someone and that someone is his current date– a male.

Ah, maybe that's why.

This is punishment for him.

To denying law of nature. Yin and Yang. Men and women.

As if his love is not enough, as of he didn't prove enough that he's serious being with his beloved.

So, what he must to do know ? Broke the news ? No no nooo, Kagami will be freak out or maybe bursting like the one in soap opera does. Nah, maybe not. He's not that sissy.

_... what did he do now ?_

Watching his beloved cook for him, chat with him, watch a hell of action-packed movie with him, cuddling to him, _is a pure torture_.

It's like he played with his heart and leave for good. Guilty eaten him. Even a smile seems fake for him.

He know that Kagami felt something off about him. Yet, he kept their usual banter, lovely sparks, and their daily comments like nothing happened at all. Now, he felt anger , too himself, for being selfish.

They about reaching the door step when Kagamiblured out,

" Naa, if is there something bothering you, you could just ask ... –"

_Stop it, bakagami_ ...

" – there's no need to bottled up your struggling, uh .. maybe that's not the right words ... well–"

_Stop being cute ,bakagami. Your being clueless make me sinner like i can't get more sinner._

" – aren't we .. lovers ?"

**That's it**.

He shut the red spurt before blabbering more heartbreaking ( too aomine case) words with his lips.

They kept savoring their lips in bliss. _Oh, how much sinful he can get for deserving this plum lips ?_, Aomine bantered with himself. He broke the kiss for a good five minutes with loving yet sad eyes. Kagami blinked his eyes,being sinfully cute.

" ... yeah "

Kagami bruised his finger into his cheek, and he grapsed his lover's hands and snuggling it. Kissing the hands.

" .. Kagami .."

" Yes ? Aomine ? ..."

He decided. He would protect this innocent face of his lover, even it would meant for him to leave .

**For good**.

He took a deep breath. _God, he would regret this._

" .. doesn't matter what will happen to us, don't forget that i love you, and there's nothing compared my feelings to you. Doesn't matter what i'd say in near future, but i'll always laid my eyes on you..."

" –huh ? What are you talking about , Aomine ? Are you sick ? Do you need a medicine ?"

_I'm sick, Bakagami... I'm sick ... why can't u see that ?_

_Please save me._ want to yell like that to his adorable tiger, but his inner side begged not to.

It's needed.

Just for tonight, he want being selfish–for himself. Before he gone.

_Before he gone._

Just left him savoured his last remaining times with his tiger for the last time.

They had a precious time together. Heck, he even didn't remember about his illness 'cause he's too absorbed to his consuming time with Kagami. They spend time together more frequently, even lust seems more tense for both of them.

When he played PS3 in Kagami's house, he is too absorbed to the game that he didn't realize that blood pouring from his nose .

It's Kagami that freak out and grab a nearby tissue to clean it out.

" Geez, stop fantasizing something pervert when we played a f*ckin' PS3 ,Aho ! " , he bruised it with thin laugh–being clueless or blind to the world.

Like being slapped right into the face, he clapsed his palm into his mouth.

_Shit, he had forgotten what must he do last week !_

He stared at Kagami, his adorable majitenshi. Beside the spurt's perfect toned build and wild-manly features, he's a heck of embodiment of delicate hearts. Maybe he was hardworker (or maybe stubborn) ,fierce basketball player in the court, but as human being, he's too softy.

And he need to broke it. Wiped that pure happiness face with sorrow–for good.

" .. yeah. "

Nah, maybe today is his last day with his angel.

Please, let him savoured this remaing ti–

" ughhh..."

A sound of dashing on the floor broke his dazed. And he can't found the spurt in front of him. He glance around and spotted Kagami, pouring out his last meal into the wastafel.

It has been three weeks, before the hospital discovery. It hurts looking at his bakagami being sick every morning.

_Bu-but wait !_

_... th-three weeks ..._

_Is it what he is thinking about ?_

_No way ..._

Kagami back to his side, picking his stick and back to game. He snudge a little to his side, eyes keep glued on the screen . His face is pale, but a loving face still radiating,though looked dull.

But, he didn't realize that the man he's leaning with is frozen. Stupified with more heartbreaking realization.

For the first time in his life, he thinks that he's not enough jerk to get an award before, and today he exceed the title.

He felt messed up.

_I hurt him._

He fuckin' hurt him.

Seeing his angel lost one of his wings and cannot fly back to heaven torn his heart.

He loves Kagami. And yet he failed him.

He cannot protect him anymore, is there any point of relationship if he would gone for _God-know-when_ ?

But, the most thing he afraid of is, not being in his beloved side ,witnessing the birth of their fruit of love.

Yes. Kagami is pregnant. And he cannot allowed that.

No no noo. Its not like he hate being father of his child, especially with his Kagami. He's beyond overjoyed. But he know that he's not allowed to felt that way.

The kid need two parents. A normal family. It's weird enough having two father in family, but it's crueler remembering one of the said father would leaving them one day. Bakagami can marry, after the kid born, giving them a proper family, a family consist on a father and a female mother.

They don't need a father that cannot protect them from harm's things, to hug them when they cried in his arms, to rustling their headwith proud when they achieve something . They don't need a father that only lies in the earth, when his child need him.

He cried silently.

The waiter giving him a weird look. Another costumer just ignore him, knowing that he need time alone is his misery.

He sipped a glass of water, trying to calm himself down.

And he spotted red. On the side of his glass. He raised his thin eyebrows. Wha–

" .. Aomine-kun ?"

He jerked.

" What the hell ,Tetsu !?"

" ...i see Kagami-kun is dashing off just now. What happened to both of you?"

" Shut up, tetsu ..."

" By the way, Aomine-kun .."

" Whatt ?"

" Nosebleed. It's pouring heavily "

Aomine shocked, reaching for his bag, bringing out a box of tissue and some medicine . He wiped his nose clean and shut it with twirled tissue. He reached the medicine, open the container, and take a big gulp of two tablets . Suddenly, he felt his head spinning for a while, and then his nose fibrated in a painful way, like he would pour more blood than before. Tetsu ,who's still standing beside him keep staring with incredulous eyes, and widened when he spotted the label of the medicine.

" Aomine-kun, don't tell me you –"

" Tetsu, .. i know .. i used to be a jerk .. to you ... but, please ... just this once–"

" –Aomine-kun ..?"

" – .. please keep this from Kagami ... i beg you ..–"

And before completing his words, a darkness surrrounded him,with a yelp of his names and footsteps.

His palms felt numb. And weird pipe stuck on his nose . He can heard some grumblings and a utensils being removed . _Where is he ?_

It's hard to open his eyes. Yet, he forced it open, a white surrounding welcoming his sense.

_... is he in hospital now ?_, he wondered.

He glanced arround, trying to notice his surroundings. He felt a hard stare beside him. And he schocked.

The rest of Generation of Miracle, even Kagami's brother and Kuroko were there,minus Kagami. It relieved him somehow ,not wanting to see a sad eyes of his lover–no, **ex**-lover.

That Himuro guy is calm to his liking. But he can recognized the look of anger, pity, a tiny bit of concern, and confusion.

Akashi just having a chat with the nurse, and dissapeared.

Midorima sit on the chair besode the window the left side of his hospital bed. Papers in his hands. He wondered if its his medical paper.

Murasakibara still muching on his maiubo. Didn't care of world. But his eyes is in the middle of soft and hard ,like his partner.

Momoi is the most bombastic hyperbolized than others. She cried with all of she got and clenching his blanket, Kuroko calming her with rubbing her back . There's no way he would do far, remembering what would the Emperor do if he caught his lover in a _very- convincing_ pose with the pink haired beauty (that fallen hard to baby blue lad too).

His heart clenched at the sight of his childhood friend. He didn't intend to blabbering his state no anyone, less not-to- outsider like Himuro. It's not like he's not jerk enough to break more heart for his pathetic state.

"Minna ...", he whispered

Momoi is the one that speak, " AHOmine ! Why didn't you say anything ?"

He gritted his teeth.

" ... Silly. I–"

**SLAP**

His eyes widened. He brushed his achin' cheek. Shit, it hurts.

Dark blue met baby blue.

The lighter haired man still hang his hands, as if he want to do a round two of the bitch-slap.

He grutted his teeth, " Did you know what did you do to Kagami-kun ?"

Never in billion years he would imagine how angered his bestfriend is . The famous pokerface cracked, revealing a burning passion to beat him up into a pulp. He hissed, didn't affect at his ex-partner's expression. He kept looking at the window, absorving the scent of medicine. Really, he want to puke.

His tanned hands cleched into fist. He closed his eyes.

A glimpse of red passing his thoughts.

" ...I'm sorry, guys ..but, please ... it–it's complicate–"

**SLAP**

And this time is from his ex-lover's adopted brother.

Murasakibara stop his munching, take it a bug gulp and staring at his lover with the same widened eyes as everyone. No one expected that Himuro would burst to. He look like a loving and kind type. Well, he is overprotective brother anyway, aside from the ring incident.

Pure anger radiating his eyes, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT PAIN TAIGA ENDURED WHEN YOU LAY OUT HERE, DIDN'T FRIGGIN' DOING ANYTHING ? HE'S DAMN PREGNAT, YOU JERK ! HE CRIED ! AND WHEN YOU HAVE A TIME TO FIX EVERYTHING OUT, YOU DUMP HIM ? WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM ?" , he barked.

Aomine titled his head, and everyone in his hospital room is shocked.

They silenced all together.

" ... i don't care what do you think of me. But it need to be done."  
" But–"  
" No buts. I've decided. I won't engaged in any contacts with Kagami. And all of you would keep my real condition in secret ."  
" Are you crazy, Ahomine ? You–"  
" Do you think that i'd leave him ? Really ... how long did i knew u guys ? All of you ought to know better . Figure it out."

" ... "  
" ... Aomine-kun, i just to ask you two things ..."  
" ... what ?"  
" Do you .. love him ?"  
" ... you didn't know how much i head over heels to him ..."  
" Then why ..?"  
" ... It needed to be–"  
" You–"  
" Cut it out, Emo-guy. I don't care and didn't bother you to get involved into this. I'm okay enough you're there because you're Kagami's beloved brother.."  
" So wh–"  
" – That's why, all of you need to help me out . To protect him when i can't "  
" ... I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, but what do you mean by 'protect' ?"

He glanced to his green-haired fellow, and the said carrot nodded (if u knew who i talkin about)

" Male pregnancy is a delicate case, remembering the rarity of the occurence. It's not just a usual pregnancy case, added some facts that Kagami is still in his adolescene age, his reproductional organs makes its possible to conceive, but just a single contraction, all of disadvantage will bided to him." , he said as he fixed his glasses nervously.

All of them in that room is silenced.

For another l**ooo**ng awkwad five minutes,Kuroko break the silence,

" So .. If in any case Aomine-kun left earlier before Kagami-kun's birth  
.. the child will ? "  
" Not only the child. Kagami will die due too much stress , both in his inside and outside ."

The room silenced for another grieve atmosphere. Akashi that since-when-entering tapping his feet on the floor. Midorima back to his papers, kept concentrate. Murasakibara lose his appetite, comforting his raven boyfriend. As the said boyfriend is sulking and grieving, some possible (bad) scenario rolling in his head about his dear brother.

He gave up.

" So, we just need to kept Taiga in dark ? And he and the child will be safe ?"  
" Hi-himuro-san–"  
"Are you sure ?"  
" No matter Aomine said, i don't think that we can keep silence forever from Kagami !"

Some (noisy) Kiseki no Sedai kept protesting, begging Himuro to tell Aomine to give up and tell the truth to Kagami. But the raven just stood still, shutting his eyes and trying to calm himself. He didn't know what to do. It's a truth that he loves his brother that he want his Taiga to be happy, but, is this revealation would bring happiness to Taiga ? If only he know this would happen, he'd try his best to prevent the tanned Toou ace to dating his brother. And things won't be complicate like this.

He opened his eyes, determination and surrender flaming in those pair of eyes.

" It's final then . Me and Atsushi will keep this matter out from Taiga. But, please, if you by any chance meeting him somewhere, please don't ignore him. I know that it's hard for you, and by acting that way, it's look like you're giving him false hope,but just– hust give him a simple smile and walk away. It' hard for him too ,bearing your child without your assisstance, believing that you dumped him badly. Please, just this ... " , he clenched his fist, and hiding his watering silver eyes with his bangs. Murasakibara approaching him and patting his back, trying to calm his boyfriend.

Aomine nodded.

" So, what about you guys ? "

**Silence**

" I don't know when i'll gone, so .. just grant this selfish wish of me ."

If only he can given more time to rewind everything, maybe he made like he never met Taiga. But is it the best ? Nah, he will turn back time totime if he could met him, if it just a second.

He didn't regret this. It's a personal obligation of his now.

_And a day after that, A Kagami Taiga went back to America. Without knowing anything and left anything behind for sixteen years._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Note : Man, i reallllyy need beta reader ... **_


End file.
